My Soulmate
by leelee3418
Summary: In my world, everyone has a soulmate and meets them at one point, sounds different from yours, huh? Bella is a young single mother at 24 to her son Brett. Emmett is a football player for the Toronto Argos at 26, and has been waiting to find his soulmate. Will it be it be easy for them to bond? Will everyone accept her? How long until the crazy ex's leave? How will it end?
1. prologue

Dear my lovely readers, I sadly do not own twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anything other characters and the plot of this story belong to me, any similar names, plots, etc. are completely by chance.

Prologue

The way I met my soul mate was not what I had expected. Especially who he was and also everything else that followed our meeting. We were prepared for all the talk about us but we weren't prepared for all the crazy that would also follow. We survived a lot for Brett, Emmett and I to be a family and in the end it was all worth it.

Don't forget to review and like, the more reviews I get the faster I type and update.


	2. Chapter 1 sneak peek

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently.**

 *********MUST READ: HERE IS A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK, THE ACTUAL CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. ENJOY !**

sneak peek of chapter 1

i turned to the left and started that way, as we moved that way a bunch of reporters and cameramen came towards us, all surrounded around someone, as we tried to get through, i felt brett slip from mine all of a sudden. i quickly turned around but as i do, reporters pass by by trying to get to whoever is middle of the circle and i lose sight of my sweet boy. i start to freak out trying to find him.

 **Leave reviews, advice and make sure you like and follow.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely by chance.**

Chapter 1

I stood in front of the mirror making sure my outfit looked good; I had on a turquoise long top with black leggings on with my black heeled sneakers to help add height to my 5 foot and 3 inches. I curled my brown hair that had natural red highlights in it when the light hits my hair but hadn't bothered with a lot of makeup, only using mascara and eyeliner to help enhance my eyes; they were brown with gold flecks in them, so it made them stand out even more. When I was finished looking over my outfit , I started to leave my room and head towards the door.

"Come on Brett, Were going to be late for the late for game if we don't leave soon, and if we're late, you'll miss the players running onto the field, you know watching them run on the field when you watch the videos on YouTube, so I'm sure you will love to see it in person" I shouted towards my son's room down the hall.

My parents had gotten us tickets to see our Toronto Argos play against the Calgary Stampeders **(AN - which team wins shall not be based on my choice, going to go to their past games and just randomly pick a game by the date they played, whichever teams lose and win is totally not up to me, so no angry readers - AN)** today. My father, as a police officer had helped to protect one of the men's son and actually ended up saving his life, the father was one of the men in charge of tickets for the football games and one of the ways he thanked him was by giving him tickets to games whenever he could and because Brett and i were both such big fans he had asked the man if it was okay to put the tickets in my name this time, instead of his name. It would be both our first times seeing an actual live game and I know my son was completely excited for today. I knew he was mostly excited Emmett McCarty, he was one of our team's defensive tacklers and was also our favourite player.

"I'm coming momma" Brett said as he ran through the hall towards me. Brett had seemed to take after only me, he had only taken two things from his father, his height and foot size. He was pretty tall for him being only 6 years old and because of how fast he seemed to grow both in his height and also his feet size, I was constantly having to buy him new pants and shoes. He had taken my eyes and lips but everything else, like his facial features and his body size seemed to be from somewhere else, some seem to be a mix of both me and his father or we just didn't really know. He started to bounce on the balls of his feet but I put my hand on his shoulders to slow him down and hand him his shoes. "We're going to watch the Argos beat the Stampeders, aren't we momma?" asks my little man while he tries to tie his shoes.

"Yea, we are little man" I told him and like any other time I called him my little man, his face broke out in a big smile. I bent down and helped him tie his shoes, put my flats on and grabbed my keys wallet and some snacks for Brett and I to have at the game and place them in the smaller bag that I had set near the door and passed that to Brett since it was the smaller and lighter one and I took the heavier one that had our clothes and stuff for us to spend the night at our hotel. "Are you ready to go now Brett? Did you make sure to use the washroom?" I asked my son.

"I'm ready and yes mommy" Brett replied back to me, I lead him back outside the door of our apartment, so I could lock the door behind us and then headed to our car. After I made sure all of our stuff was in the car and placed properly one last time and Brett was buckled into his seat, I got in the driver's seat.

"Alright Brett, you ready to go?" I asked Brett as I looked through the rear-view mirror. He shook his head yes to me. "Come on mommy, I don't want to miss anything" he replied back to me in such excitement as he bounced in his seat and I started laugh at him. "Okay little man, we got a long trip ahead of us" I told him as I started up the car, it was a 2014 Mazda 3 and was a good reliable car and very helpful with Brett when I have to take him to his soccer practices on Tuesdays and karate lessons on Thursdays.

 _TIME LAPSE-2 HOURS_

LATER

I finally found a good parking spot, close to the field as i could get. I turned off the car and closed my tired eyes for a bit after such a long day and then such a long drive, I opened my eyes to see that Brett was starting to wake up.

"Hey little man, were here" I turned around and said to him. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and let out a cute little yawn. After the sleep had left his eyes, he started to look around in amazement of the big building, trying to imagine the inside of the building. "Come on mommy, let's go" he said, he started trying to unbuckle his seatbelt but he was so excited he couldn't get it undone.

"Hold on buddy, I'll come and unbuckle you. Give me one second to come around" I said to Brett. I got my bag and stuff together since everything I needed was right next to me in the passenger seat and got out of the car and helped Brett out his seat in the back. We walked towards the building with Brett holding my hand and talking about how great he thinks the game is going to be tonight.

 _TIME LAPSE-15 MINS_

When we found our seats, we found my parents had already gotten there and had seemed to have already taken care to save us seats. "Hey mom, dad" I said to them. "Hey sweetie, you didn't have trouble finding us did you?" my mom asked me. "No, it wasn't hard but I do have to use the washroom now. Do you have to go to the bathroom too buddy?" I asked Brett as we finished placing our stuff in the seats next to my parents. "I do, can we go now?" he replied back to me.

"Yea, we can" I say as we both stand up and head towards the bathroom. As we get there we notice there was a long lineup leading into the bathroom. "Let's see if we can find a less busy washroom, k little man?" I looked down to see him nod his head and started to walk with his hand in mine.

I turned to the left and started that way, as we moved that way a bunch of reporters and cameramen came towards us, all surrounded around someone, as we tried to get through, I felt Brett slip from mine all of a sudden. I quickly turned around but as I do, reporters pass by trying to get to whoever is middle of the circle and I lose sight of my sweet boy. I start to freak out trying to find him.

"Brett! Brett! Brett!" I keep shouting, trying to be louder than the reporter asking their questions to whoever they were talking to. I began making or trying to make my way through the crowd, trying to find him. Suddenly I could hear Brett's voice, screaming for me "Mommy! Mommy!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, all names are completely thought up and if there are similar names, it is all completely by chance.**

Chapter 2

I started to push myself towards where I was hearing his voice coming from. As I finally got to where I saw a guy trying to kidnap him. I started towards them, breaking into a run, ready to take this bastard down. Just before I reached them, I saw someone jump out of the crowd of reporters and tackle the man. As they brought the man down, I noticed that it was a male and a very buff male wearing an Argos jersey, I guess that was who was in the middle of the circle that the reporters had made, unfortunately his back was towards me and I couldn't his face, only his hair. Unfortunately, his back was towards me and I couldn't see his face.

The man in the jersey started to fight the guy, forcing him release Brett. "Mommy!" Brett yelled as he ran towards me, when he got close enough to me, I grabbed him in a strong hug with my tightest grip possible grip. When I looked up to see what was happening to the attempted kidnapper, he was knocked out on the floor with bruises that looked like they were starting to swell and turn blue and black.

"Is he okay" I suddenly heard someone ask to my left, I could see on the corner of my eyes that it was the mysterious hero. "Yea, I believe that he is" I replied as I looked over Brett for any marks or injuries from the kidnapper and not seeing any on him, I brought him back in for another tight hug. I looked up to see who our mysterious hero was, I saw that he was very muscular and could tell that he worked out pretty often, he looked like he could crush somebody but his body language did not show that he intended to do any harm to us. Just before I could see his face, a police had the kidnapper handcuffed. His partner followed behind him, once the police had the attempted kidnapper in handcuffs, his partner started towards us.

The officer coming towards us was shorter than average height with a slim build and a professional but caring look on her face as she headed to us. "Hello ma'am, sir. I'm Officer Shaw. I'm going to need a statement from both of you and also one from your son please?" Officer Shaw said to us. "I think that we can do that but not sure if Brett will be able to give his statement right, think he maybe a little shaken up after this incident. Do you think that he could give later when he is more calm and relaxed?" said our mysterious hero. I quickly snapped my head up to him in shock but our eyes don't meet because he is looking at the Officer Shaw. I was surprised that he was sounding so worried and caring about my son and he had only just met him. "Yes, that is no problem as soon as he can, the better, just let me know when. So can I get your statement first sir?" asked Officer Shaw.

"Yes, I can start now" mysterious hero said. Officer Shaw lead him to a nearby conference so they could talk in private as the reporters were getting very determined to find out what was going on. Another officer leads me and Brett to the same room and as I walk into the room I can see the back of our mysterious hero. I can see the number on his jersey and it's the number 9 and I gasp. As I gasp, he snapped his head towards me and our eyes meet for the first time and the feelings just hit me. My soul mate. My soul mate was Emmett McCarty of the Toronto Argos.

I remember when I asked my father what it felt like meet mom for the first time. He had said how it felt like the best and scariest moment of his life, saying how it scared him, thinking how he didn't know if my mom would like him or even want a life with him, even if they were soul mates. The moment had been scary because it wasn't always guaranteed that they would work out or even want to accept their soul mate if they already had a partner they loved or were very fond of already. It was one of the reason why people sometimes tried to find someone they could love if their soul mate didn't work out, they knew that it would be as amazing or happy as a life with their soul mate would be but some decided they were okay with the life they already had for themselves and those that did meet and want their didn't always meet them when they were young and able to have kids, so some -like me- try to see what is out there, in their first years of adulthood just to figure out what exactly they wanted. But it had also made him happy and completely overjoyed when she had accepted him and told how she had been waiting and hoping to find him.

When he had tried to explain his feelings to me, I couldn't understand how he could feel all that just looking at my mom, I could see the love and how deep it ran when the would look at each other but I could never understand the description of it but now I understood what he meant about being scared about if you would be accepted, I felt Brett moving, causing me to break our eye contact. his eyes fell to look at Brett as did mine and the thought of how if he wanted to accept me than he would have to accept Brett, my son, too and the tears started to fall down my face because I had a good feeling about what was going to happen next.

I turned my body to the side and lead Brett to a table on the other side of the room, letting him sit down and bent down to be eye-level with him. As I bent down, Officer Shaw started towards us and took a seat in front of Brett and gave him a smile when he looked at her.

"Brett, this is Officer Shaw. she is a police officer like grandpa and she is just going to ask you some questions and I'm going to be right against the wall there" I said pointing to the wall behind him to his left where Emmett has moved to now "that way we can both see each other if we need to, okay , sweetie?" I say to him. He shakes his head and gives me a breath stealing hug before letting go and facing towards Officer Shaw.

I stood up while she introduces herself again to him "hi Brett, I'm Officer Shaw like your mom said but you can call me Debbie" she says with a smile. I stand up and head towards where he is, I already have an idea how this story is going to go, he is most likely think about how a kid was definitely not in his deck of cards right now and how he is going to tell that there won't be an us in this picture.

I stop in front of him, scared to look at him in the eyes and see the look in his eyes. " I guess you don't want to even see where this could go and that is okay, don't worry about and I understand. I will give my statement to Officer Shaw and my son and I will get out of your hair. don't worry we won't tell anybody about what happened today" I explain to him, knowing I'm finished I say "bye McCarty" and turn around heading back towards where Brett is sitting with Officer Shaw still

I start to walk but before I can get very far from him, I feel his hand grab my wrist and pull me back into him with my back against his chest and his arms go around me for the tightest hug possible.

"Don't leave me. please." he said to me.


	5. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently. The only thing is own are the characters that I have made up for my story.**

Chapter 3

As he held me, I started to cry because how glad I was that he actually did want me and my son, that he wanted us to be part of his life. I moved to place my arms around him too and then I leant back a bit to see his face properly. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you could find some beautiful women and not some plain brunette with a son. I ask not because I don't want you in our lives! Because I really do want to build a life with you, one for all of us. I ask because you need to be aware that with Brett, you can't just ditch a few months or even two years later on down the road. You need to be sure this is what you really want" I said to him.

He just smiled at me, leant forward to place his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes "I'm sure that I want this life. I want to make a life with you and Brett, become a family with you guys and hopefully making you my wife, making our family bigger and anything else that comes with being a part of yours and brett lives. I'm not ever ever gonna regret choosing to spend my life with you, Bella" he said to me. I looked at him as he described the type of life we could possibly have together and I could actually see it, bringing tears to my eyes.

I threw myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist in a tight grip. "I want that life, Emmett. And i want it with you and only you" i said. "And we will Bella, i promise you. Nothing and no one is gonna take our chance of a great life together as a family. No one is gonna hurt our family" he said to me. The look in his eyes told me he was serious about it and I knew he would keep his promise.

Suddenly we heard a throat clearly behind us, were ready for you " said officer Shaw's partner. "My name is Officer McMallion (pronounced Me-Mal-lon )" he said. McMallion was a lean and average height with an awe-stroke face, i guessed he was a big fan of emmett's. "Yea, I can do it. Which table? Or would you rather we stand here ?". I asked him with a smile, hoping to distract him from the fact Emmett was in front of him and help him calm down. "We can sit at this table" he said pointing at a table next to us. Emmett lead me over to one of the chairs, pulling it out for me to sit and then taking the seat next to mine, grabbing my hands to hold in his hand and placing his other arm around my shoulders. As Officer McMallion sat down and got his stuff out to take down my statement, I looked towards Brett, seeing him heading toward us with Officer Shaw leading him. Ducking under Emmett's hand, he came to stand in between our arms and held his hands up to be lifted up but before I could pick him up, Emmett let go of my hands and my chair and leant forward to pick up Brett and went to place him on my lap but Brett kept a tight grip on emmett and shook his head, leaning towards Emmett. "You want to sit on Em's lap, little man?" I asked him "yes please, is that okay?" he asked Emmett. "Yea, buddy. It's great" Em said and placed him on his lap, once Brett was settled in, Em pulled my chair closer to his and place his arms around both of us. "Alright. Ready to take you statment ." Officer McMallion.

So I began to recall and tell him about how we were going to the washroom, losing my grip on Brett's hand, hearing him screaming and then Emmett saving him. While I'm explaining I can feel emmett's arms tightening and then releasing around us, I place one hand on his hand and the other on Brett's and he begins to relax. Once i had finished, Officer shaw and Officer McMillon said their goodbye and that they would be in touch with us about the next steps of this crime. I turned towards Em and Brett; as the officers had left, Emmett had stood up. Brett was still in Em's arms, i moved towards them and just held them, my family.

Brett lifted up his hand to look at us both. "Mommy, is Emmett your soulmate? Are you gonna be my dad from now on" turning to Emmett and asking him. I looked toward Emmett, indicating towards him that he should answer him, wishing to hear him give his answer, solidify that this is what he really wanted for sure. He looked at Brett and began to answer him, "yea Brett, your mother na di are soulmates and i intend to care and love both you and your mother. If you want to call me 'dad' , i would love that but don't feel that you have to call me 'dad' until you feeling you're ready too. Okay, bub?" he finished saying to Brett. Brett just smiled at me and Emmett in clear excitement of what possibilities that could happen in our life next in our life.

Suddenly a man ran in the room, the door hit the wall, making us jump apart. He had a headset on and an argos long sleeve shirt, he seemed to be the argos coach. He was older man in his 40s with black hair, strong face features but i could see plenty of laugh lines, explaining that he was a relaxed but discipline liking guy. "McCarty! Why aren't you standing with the rest of the team, waiting to run out on the field like you should be?" he asked before noticing me and Brett. "McCarty!, you can meet fans lat- ..." he started to say but emmett started to shake his hand before pulling me and brett back into him, both brett and i leant into him, as em smiled at him. "Is this who i think it is? McCarty, is it?" Coach asked. "Yep Coach Hicks, this is my soulmate bella swan and her s- brett suddenly cut him off"our!" he yelled out, emmett and Brett both let out a chuckle, "sorry, OUR son Brett" he said smiling at him.

Coach let out a big laugh and smiled at at us. "We congrats emmett. I know you have been waiting a long time to find your soulmate. And you also get a son. If i didn't know better, i'd swear he was yours biologically!." he exclaimed in excitement. I looked at brett and then at em, I could see the similarities between the two of them. I could see that they both the same hair colour, the style was the same and the craziest part is that the both had the same dimples in the exact same spot. "He is right, you guys do look alike, you two could pass for actual father and son." I say to both of them. They turn to face each other, coming th the same conclusion, smiled at each other and hugged each other again.

Coach Hicks cam closer to us after getting over his shock, "Emmett, I know how excited you are that you found your mate and all and I hate to break it up but we still got a game to win, do you think you can play and stay focused after all this?" he asked. I looked at Emmett, to see him looking at me. He seemed to be torn between staying with us or going out to play, I looked at Brett to see him smiling at Emmett and I turned back to face Em, moving back into his embrace and he placed his arm around my waist and I placed my hands on his face to make sure he was looking at me in the eyes "Em! You go out there and you win", for us. Okay?" I say to him. Emmett smiles at me and Brett, "thanks, I will for you and Brett" he said to us. Coach jumped in at this point, Em turned to look at him and my hands dropped back to around his waist.

"Just don't go showing off because you have them here,McCarty!" he said to him. Em just smiled a goofy smile, showing off his dimples. I lifted my my hands back to his face, grabbing his cheeks to make him look at me "You better not do anything reckless Emmett McCarty!. Please, be safe and come back to us, to our family as you left" I said to him, I watch enough games and heard enough from my father how dangerous playing football could be for the players. He smiled at me. "Okay. dont worry, I will be safe and come back as I left" he said. Seeing the relief on my face, he turned to coach "I will be out on the fieLd in 5 minutes, just gonna get Todd to escort my Bella and little man to one the booths over the fields" he announced before leading us towards the door, where two security men stood in front of and opened it.

"Todd, could you do me a favor? Could you take Bella and Brett to one the booths over the fields, closer to the the other players families?" Em asked. Todd turned around to face us, he was average height with a dark skin tone and medium build. The guy standing next to him was smaller, pale skin with baby face features, before todd could give a answer, his partner jumped jumped in "i could do it, be no problem" he said, it would have been great if not for the looks and smiles he was sending towards me. Em looked at him with a glare, "Thanks Mike but I'm asking Todd. So Todd can you?" he said turning back to look at Todd, clearing hinting to mike, his attempts would not be tolerated by Em. Todd shook his head, "yea, be no problem at all Em" he said as he smiled at us, he sent a little wave to Brett, who seemed to be hiding from him standing behind Emmett, I realized he was still shaken up from the attack, I had thought he was back to himself when he was so welcoming to Emmett but it seemed to be that he was scared around others he didn't know.

Brett looked at me and then at Em, asking with his eyes if Todd was okay to talk too. I looked towards Em, trusting in the promise he had just made to me and our family, that he would protect us and know that it is okay for our son to trust Todd and to show that we were in this together as a family, that we would make the choice together as a team to protect our family. Emmett looked at shook his head in small movements to signal that we could trust Todd and so I turned to look at Brett, " Aren't you gonna say 'hi' to Todd" I asked him and he understood my hint towards him. He smiled at me and Emmett, he started to wiggle against Emmett to be let down. When Emmett let him down and Brett moved to stand in front of Todd "Hi Todd, I'm Brett and I'm 6 years old" he said to him as he stood in front.

Todd bent down to be the same level with brett, and gave him a big smile "wow, your six but you look like you're 10 years old, being so tall and look at those muscles already beginning to grow" he said to him. Brett started giggling with a big smile on his face and went towards Todd, giving him a big hug. Todd stood up, lifting up brett and turned to face me and Emmett, "Well, I guess I should be getting bells and brett here to your booth in the family section before the game starts" Todd said to us. Todd, mike and coach all began to move ahead, giving me and Em some privacy. Todd kept himself in my sight, while he kept Brett near him.

I turned towards Em, "have a great game, okay? And be safe too?" I said to him. He came closer, pulling me into his arms and placing his forehead against mine " I promise to do my best and be safe always in my games. I have you and OUR SON to come back to, and I am not leaving you guys anytime soon. We talk more about us and everything else after the game, okay?" he asked me. "Yea, it is." I shook my head 'yes' to wants towards him. Suddenly our eyes met dead on and i had the biggest urge that i had ever felt to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine. I placed one hand around his neck and the other pulling on his chest, bringing him down, and slamming his lips into mine.

As I kiss him, I can feel all his love, desire, kindness for me roped into one kiss once he starts to kiss back. His hand held my left to his chest, while his other hand is on my lower back and my right slides down to lay against his chest. Suddenly I could hear a little giggling along with someone's chuckles from behind us, we separated from each other and smiled at each other. We turned around facing them and started walking forward, when we got in front of them, I went and took Brett out of Todd's arms. "And just what are you two laughing?" I ask them, giving them a smirk to know that I'm just playing with them, "Nothing momma, I just told Todd a funny joke" Brett said me, "Sure, If you guys say so" said Emmett. Todd let Brett go down when Brett tapped his arm to go down.

Emmett bent down on his knee to be on the same level as Brett. "Bud, I gotta go out on the field and play, so Todd is gonna take you and your mom to my private family box so you guys can watch the game from there. Okay?" he said to him. "Yea, but you'll come back after right?" Brett asked Em, his face showing his fear of Emmett leaving us. Emmett smiled at him, stood up, picking up Brett and placed his arm around bella, bringing me and Brett in close to him. "This right here; is where my world is and there is no way I'm walking from it." He said to us.


	6. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently. The only thing is own are the characters that I have made up for my story.**

Chapter 4

"Come on Argos!. You can do it!" yells out Brett. Our quarterback, Garrett Daniels ran across the field going for a touchdown. As Daniels got into the touchdown zone, everyone jumped out of their seats, cheering in surprise that our Argos had pulled off a slight but surprising win of 31-29 over the calgary stampeders. Brett started to jump around the room in excitement, the room had a small kitchen with a bar stool area, had a long couch, love seat with a comfortable chair in the livingroom area.

We had access to different kinds of food, I had only taken out a few drinks and some nachos with cheese for me and Brett. We kept switching between watching the game on the tv while snacking and standing and watching from the balcony view. We had kept a close eye on Emmett when he was playing on the field, hoping he was not gonna get hurt out there. When we we were standing on the balcony, emmett would send a wave towards us with his smile showing full dimples.

We waited until the teams had left the field and went into their locker rooms. Once they had left the field, I had Brett help me clean up any mess and once we had everything cleaned up, we left the room and asked one of the security guards to show us the way to the Argos locker room. When we reached the locker rooms, there was a big crowd of reporters surrounding the entrance. Suddenly the players started to come out in multiple groups, some consisting of 3 or 2 and others with 5 to 6 players. Em came out talking to two other team players, one of them was our quarterback, Garrett Daniels and the other was our wide receiver Stefano Vallgera.

They started towards us with stefano and garrett breaking off to talk to reporters. When em was about 8 feet, Brett let go of my hand and started to run towards him; emmett bent down on his knee to catch him. Emmett stood up with his bag on one shoulder, Brett in his other arm and continued to walk towards me. "Hi" I said to him with a smile, Emmett dropped his bag down and used his hand to pull me into him, placing his arm around me. I looked at Em and my … OUR son, I smiled at them.

"Come on, let's get out of here. There is a lot that we have to talk about" Emmett said to us. I lent down to pick up Em's bag, when I stood up again Em took his bag back and wrapped his arm back around me and started to lead us towards the exits. As we started towards the exit doors, a few reporters started towards us, calling out "McCarty!" "McCarty!McCarty! Can we have a second of your time, please?!" said a male reporter. Emmett shook his head, "sure" he said to them.

"McCarty, can you make a statement about the incident which took place before the game?" said a female reporter. Emmett looked at me, checking to see if it was okay to tell them about early and just how much he should talk about, whether including us or just talking about the situation. I leaned into Emmett, "Just tell the basics, we haven't exactly worked everything out between us and our family" I said to him. He shook his head at me in agreement, "Sure. On my way to the field, a man tried to kidnap a little a boy and I did what I felt was right and just jumped in there and saved him" he said to the reporters, another female reporter who had been eyeing us asked "is this the boy that you saved?". Emmett turned towards her and said "yes, this is the boy. That is all for now. Thank you all.". He turned around and lead us to the exit for the players and coaching staff.

As we got out the door and started heading towards the parking lot, I turned my phone on; I had turned it off before the game, so I could just focus on the game, Emmett and Brett. After it was on, I turned towards Em to ask him about the car situation on which car do we take "Em, Wh-" as i started to speak all of a sudden I could hear someone shouting out my name "Bella!" shouted out a voice from behind us. We all turned around to see both my mother and father heading towards us, both my parent looking worried but once my father saw emmett with his arms around both me and Brett, his face started to turn purple. "Bella, where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone? And why is Emmett McCarty, our offense lineman with his arms around you and my grandson? " asked my father.

I looked up at emmett to see he looked a little pale, I squeezed his hand a little to catch his attention. He looked down at me, I gave him a smile and he leant down to rest his forehead against mine and i smiled at him. I heard my mom let out a little gasp, seemed she figured it out but my dad was still "bella! Hello!" he yelled out. "Charlie, don't you see it?" my mother said. I smiled at em and then pulled away pulling on his hand to follow me, when I reached my parents, I smiled at them and pulled em to stand next to me. "Mom, Dad. This is Emmett McCarty, you may already know his name but there is something that you don't know is that... Emmett is my soulmate" I said to them with a smile. Now I tell you this, what happened I did not expect, I knew my parents would both have a reaction,figure my mom would be super excited for me and give me and my mate a big hug and she she did but I never expected my father to faint, right there in the middle of the parking lot!

"Daddy!" "Charlie!" "Grandpa!" " " We all shouted out different names as he went down, quickly Emmett placed Brett and his bag on the ground, letting us both go before carefully lifting my dad up to lay him on the grass nearby so he wouldn't be in the road, before kneeling by his side to see if he awoke. I gave Brett a little push towards my mom, so they could keep each other both somewhat calm before running on the other of my father to check the back his head to see if there was any injury from when he fell. When I lifted his head a bit, I could see a bit of bruising but other that that he seemed to be okay. As I started to place his head back down, my father began to groan and began to wake up.

"Charlie! No, don't move!" yell out my mother. "I think that we should go to the hospital just incase to make sure that you are completely okay, sir" said Emmett said to my dad. "Okay, as long as we don't call for an ambulance, don't want to have to be shouting out 'nothing to see here, just a man being brought to the hospital' to everyone in the area with all their phones recording me being lead on a stretcher with a ugly and terrible neck brace on" he says with chuckle, making Em chuckle too "okay" he says. Emmett helped my day up, following my mom and brett, lead him towards my parents car, once both my parents were settled in, brett asked if he could go with my parents. Luckily, my parents had taken my mom's car with Brett's other car seat still in it and so i lifted him into his seat but i let Emmett have the chance to buckle him in, he had almost got him in but the last two parts he was struggling with so I pulled him and showed how to do it for next time. I stood up and gave him a quick peck.

"We will meet you at the hospital, okay?" i say to them before both emmett and I lean into give Brett a hug. My mom pulls out of the parking before Emmett leads me to a bunch of flashy cars, we passed a few before we stopped in front of a 2016 Dodge Challenger Hellcat (Yes, it is actually called a hellcat, you can even look it up.) with four doors. "Wow, surprise you don't have some flashy two door sport car or something" I say to him with a giggle, "Yea. When I was looking for a car, something just told me to go for a more simple car with four doors" he said. He went and put his bag in the back sit of the car, before leading me to the passenger side of the car.

When we reached the door, Emmett pulled me in for a tight hug. I place my arms around him and we just held each other for abit. After a few minutes, we let each other go and got into the car, heading on our way to the hospital to see if there was anything wrong with my father.


End file.
